Konoha Connect Chat
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have a random, fluffy conversation via Konoha Connect chat site. SasuSaku


A relieved sigh escaped soft pink lips as Sakura Haruno's bottom _finally _came in contact with something soft. After two hours _extra_of high school anyone would be physically and mentally exhausted. She relished in the comfort of her plush, sandy leather sofa for a moment before she sat up and snatched a shiny vermillion red laptop from the coffee table. The portable device was already plugged in from its last use and was just hibernating while she was at school.

Sakura tapped "ENTER" when her account name with the word "administrator" below in white letters popped up. Within seconds she was on her favorite website and logging in. Sakura thanked the Gods her parents were visiting relatives and wouldn't be able to scold her for not completing her homework once she got home as they usually did.

* * *

**KonohaConnect | Konoha City's Best Chat Site!**

**LOGIN: **

**Name (First Last):** Sakura Haruno

**Password:** sakuraharuno

**[x] Remember me?**_(Not Recommended on Shared Computers)_

…Please Wait_…_

Welcome, _Sakura Haruno_-san!

You have:

**5 New Messages**

** 1 New Contact Request**

Online:

**3 Contacts Online**

**Photos **| **Contacts **| **Messages **| **Settings**

…Please Wait_…_

Messages:

**Ino Yamanaka:**

**Babez, you are like NEVER online! I need some boy-talk ASAP!**

**.**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Wanna meet me, Bastard, Shikamaru, and Kiba for lunch tomorrow? Teme will only go if you go so pleeeeaaaaase?**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

**If Naruto asks you something stupid ignore him…unless you want to go of course.**

**.**

**Tenten Wong:**

**My brother and dad are being creepy again, help me Sakuraaaaa! And my brother sent you a contact request again. Lee just can't catch a hint!**

**P.S: Have you seen Neji's hair lately, he hasn't cut it yet and it is sooo hot!**

**.**

**Ino Yamanaka: **

**Sakura GET ONLINE!**

…Please Wait_…_

Online Contacts:

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Tenten Wong_

_._

_._

_._

Start chat with _Ino Yamanaka_-san?

…Please Wait_…_

Ino: Finally online are we?

Sakura: Shut up, unlike you I actually care about my studies.

Ino: Whatever. If all doctors are assholes you're well on your way, girl.

Sakura: Did you beg me to get online just to criticize me and my future?

Ino: Of course not, babe!

Sakura: Let me guess, boys?

Ino: Dead on.

Ino: Specifically Kiba, he is sooo cute!

Sakura: Isn't he dating someone?

Ino: No, totally Sexy & Single!

Sakura: Uh…

Ino: Don't be like that girl! You're just upset because Sasuke still doesn't notice you yet. Too bad, you two would make an _adorable _couple.

-_Naruto Uzumaki_-san would like to join chat-

**Accepted**

Naruto: Hey girls, what's up? Yeah, yeah, that's cool SO ANYWAY, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and I are going out for ramen later wanna come?

Ino: Ew no. This sounds like one of those guy outings where you all do disgusting stuff and watch porn. And ramen is high in calories.

Naruto: It is not! Kiba's going too by the way.

Ino: I'm going!

Sakura: I'm not.

Naruto: Sakura PLEEEEAAASE, I need you! If you don't go Sasuke won't go and if Sasuke won't go Kiba won't go then Shikamaru won't go!

Sakura: I'm sorry but no.

Ino: You HAVE to; Kiba's presence is on the line!

-_Sasuke Uchiha_-san would like to join chat—

**Accepted**

Sakura: No Ino. Last time I went out with you guys so ramen someone got punched in the face.

Ino: Only because _you _punched him!

Sakura: It was LEE, he deserved it! He tried to kiss me!

Sasuke: Lee kissed you?

Naruto: EW, YOU KISSED LEE? I'M TOTALLY GONNA TELL EVERYONE!

Ino: Naruto you idiot, she said TRIED to!

Sakura: Oh, I didn't know you were online Sasuke.

Sasuke: So Lee didn't kiss you?

Sakura: Ugh, listen up everyone, I will not repeat myself!

Sakura: I

Sakura: did

Sakura: NOT

-_Tenten Wong_-san would like to join chat—

**Accepted**

Sakura: kiss

Sakura: Rock Lee Wong.

Tenten: YOU KISSED MY BROTHER!?

Sakura: God, I hate you all, I'm leaving.

_-Sakura Haruno_-san has left the chatroom—

-Private chat request from: _Sasuke Uchiha_-san—

**Accepted**

Sasuke: You didn't kiss Lee right?

Sakura: OMG, I said NO!

Sasuke: Just making sure, geez.

Sakura: Even if I did, which I didN'T, it wouldn't be any of your business anyway!

Sasuke: Oh? I assumed as your "secret lover" I'd have the right to know if you're cheating.

Sakura: Shh! The walls have eyes!

Sasuke: You're weird.

Sakura: I try. :)

Sasuke: I have to go now, Itachi's being annoying.

Sakura: Aw, don't say that about Itachi, he's sweet!

Sasuke: …you like my brother?

Sakura: As a "secret lover"s older brother kind of way.

Sasuke: Aa. I love you, talk to you at school.

Sakura: I love you too Sasu-kunnn~!

Sasuke: Ugh.

Sakura: You know you love it.

* * *

_A/N: I was bored..._

_No plans of continuing unless I get like 1,000,000,000 requests. ;)_


End file.
